Gwen (Total Drama)
Gwen is a character on the Total Drama series, voiced by Megan Fahlenblock. During the first few episodes of Total Drama Island, Gwen acts aggressively defensive and pessimistic. Despite her seemingly cold, harsh attitude, Gwen is not a bitter person, but is rather suspicious and very cautious about whom she lets into her life. When she was handcuffed to Geoff in "Tri-Armed Triathlon", she would end up revealing that she was never invited to a party, and sometimes wished that she could be a party girl. Gwen seems to give off the impression that she wants to join the crowd, but believes she won't fit in with it. Therefore, she became a Goth or lone wolf who spends most of her time in solitude. Gwen is smart, independent, level-headed, and is able to complete almost all challenges without much difficulty. This ability allows her to become Total Drama Island's runner-up. She has also made several good friends on the island. She harbors a dislike of Heather, who has done many cruel things to her, such as reading her diary aloud. Gwen also suffers from claustrophobia, as seen in "Phobia Factor" and "The Treasure of Dr. Maclean". Gwen returned as a contestant in Total Drama All-Stars in 2013. Gwen was placed on the villainous team, called the Villainous Vultures, but this was a controversial move because although she is not a villain, she was purposely placed there by show host Chris Maclean to stir things up. Profile Full Name: Gwen ''' '''Alias: '''Glenda and Babe ''Gender:' 'Female' ''Age: ''16-18 Skills: Drawing, painting and playing the drums Family: Mother, brother, and Nana (un named) Friends: Duncan (ended) Love Interests: Duncan (ex) and Trent (ex) Enemies: Chris McLean, Heather, Courtney, Blainley, Jo, and Scott Goal: To win the money for family or to go to college and have a good future Fate: ??? Personality Gwen was a loner, sarcastically, scary, and rude; she uses this personality to make sure no one would bother her and at the same time making enemies. In future episodes and seasons Gwen shows her true colors, she is a very kind, fun-loving, friendly, brave, self-less, responsible, smart, beautiful, mature and independent young woman and sometimes acting motherly towards Owen and DJ; with this true personality she managed to make a few new friends. The only thing that Gwen does care about is her family, she helps her mother and helps takes care of her little brother. Gwen and Nikki Wong Gwen and 6teen character Nikki Wong share many similarities: Gwen and Sam Gwen might have been inspired by Sam Manson from Nickelodeon's Danny Phantom ''and coincidentally both characters share many similarities: * Both are Goths. * Both are Environmentalists. * Both wear boots, a mini skirt, a mid drift, panty hose and a choker. * Both have a unique lip color which represent their second favorite color. * Both have moderately short black hair (although Gwen dyes her hair). * Both have pale skin. * Both "fear" the sun. * Both like to get their vengeance against their enemies for any wrongdoing. * Both like Punk Rock music and Horror films. * Both have an interest in the sci-fi world. * Both are tomboyish. * Both hate girly clothing. * Both hate girly activities like modeling and beauty pageants. * Both have the ability to draw. * Both believe in the supernatural. * Both like to study infamous people (murderous), the paranormal, and mythology. * Both like to play harmless pranks. * Both of their names are short due to having long names: Gwen (Gwendolyn) and Sam (Samantha). * Both are smart, independent, sarcastically, brave, humble, mature and friendly. * Both are shown to be very beautiful when they wear gowns and make-up. * Both had shown interests in being a mother. * Both shared their first real kiss with their crush and becoming his girlfriend in Season Three of their respective series. * Both like the troublemaker's sweet side. * Both dated a different guy before dating their true mate: Gwen with Trent and Sam with Gregor. * Both denied being attracted to their troublemaking friend and saying "We are only friends." * Both are enemies with the popular girl: Heather and Paulina. * Both have been given a nick name by the popular girl: Weird Goth Girl by Heather and Goth Geek by Paulina. * Both had a love rival/enemy who are Hispanic: Courtney and Paulina. * Both have a semi-friendship with the African girl: Leshawna (Canadian) and Valerie (American). * Both have two female enemies of their respective show: Heather and Courtney and Valerie and Paulina. * Both get very jealous when the popular girl is flirting with her "delinquent" crush: Heather and Valerie. * Both have attracted many guys. * Both are not found pretty by a middle aged man: Chris Maclean and Mr. Lancer. * Both have an enemy whom are a single man: Chris Maclean and Vlad Plasmius/Masters. * Both have a happy loving mother who wears a pink dress and has a perm hair style. * Both have a grandmother who used to be Goth herself at a young age and still have interest in the Goth subculture at an elderly age. * Both have traveled around the world. * Both will look like Hair Razor, when they get older. * Both characters are voiced by the same actress, who had voiced other female characters from other shows that been created by the same creator(s): * Gwen is voiced by Megan Fahlenbock (as noted above) who also plays: Jen Masterson from ''6teen and Fin McCloud's sister Sam McCloud from Stoked. Both shows were created by Jennifer Persch and Tom McGillis. * Sam is voiced by Grey DeLisle who also plays: Vickey, Tootie and Veronica from The Fairly Odd Parents ''and Kitty Katswell from ''T.U.F.F. Puppy. Both shows were created by Butch Hartman. Trivia * Gwen's usual outfit and hair color is based on Tibby's appearance from The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants film. * Gwen is considered the most interesting character in the Total Drama series due to having a mysterious background. * Gwen also shares similarities and appearances with Butch Hartman's other female characters: Ember McLane from Danny Phantom ''and Hair Razor from ''The Fairly Odd Parents, who looks like an adult version of Gwen. * Gwen's mother's appearance is similar to Danny Fenton/Phantom's mother Maddie's 1980s appearance. * Gwen shares a similar personality and hair style with Rouge from X-Men Evolution. * Gwen's 6teen and Stoked counterparts are: Nikki Wong and Fin McCloud. * Gwen is so far the only Total Drama contestant who is more mature. * Gwen is the only female Total Drama contestant who does not abuse or use her boyfriend. * Even though Gwen and Sam are both environmentalists, they don't eat the same type of food. Gwen still eats meat and dairy products and Sam eats vegan and soy products. * Gwen is so far the only contestant with a single parent, it's unknown if her father is divorced, dead, or if he might be in hiding from cops or enemies. * According from Cartoon Network, Duncan and Gwen are the most popular couple in the Total Drama series. * Gwen is the only female contestant/character to never show any inappropriate kind of nudity or doing disgusting things: ** Her lady part is never seen due to wearing skirts or dark pants, ** Using the toilet when there's a camera at present. ** Her butt crack is never shown. ** She is never seen in her underwear (except that one time when Heather pulled a prank that makes Gwen lose her skirt), ** Wearing clothes that are way to revealing. ** Passing gas. * Gwen shares some similarities with Mandy from The Grim Adventures: Billy & Mandy. As both are described scary by other people, smart, and both have the same personality. * Gwen shares a similar life with Ginger Foutley from As Told By Ginger '' ** Both characters have a single mother. ** Both have a little brother. ** Both are the lead female in her series. ** Both are being bullied by mean girls. ** Both are are bullied by a girl whom shares the same name: Courtney. ** Both own a diary. ** Both have multiple and failure crushes. ** Both have attracted many guys. ** Both wanted to be popular but later on both are not interested it anymore. ** Both had a boyfriend (Duncan and Darren); whom is her best friend and broke up with him due to his interest in another girl. ** Both claimed that she is not in love with her boyfriend but after that break up she show that she does. Gallery 160px-Trust28.5.png|Gwen and LeShawna are working together during the challenge in ''Who Can You Trust? 160px-GwenTrentKiss.png|Gwen and Trent share their first kiss in Search and Do Not Destroy 160px-GwenSketchCampers.png|Gwen list her fellow camper during the horror challenge in Hook, Line, and Screamer. 160px-Manhunt22.png|Gwen and Heather continue their rivalry in Total Drama Action reunion special. 160px-NFL27.png|Gwen blames herself for her team's loss in Newf Kids on the Rock. 160px-TDAS_Flowers.png|Gwen offers Courtney a bouquet of flowers in attempt to apologize to her. 160px-Court-gwen-box-TDAS7.png|In Suckers Punched, Courtney and Gwen are ready to box each other... 160px-Court-gwen-hug-TDAS7.png|...until they admit they miss each other and hug. 160px-TDAS05-04.png|Gwen saves Courtney from a moon-crazed deer in Moon Madness. Zoey and Gwen Friends.png Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroines Category:In love heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Goths Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Multi-Color Heroes Category:Laidback Heroes Category:Fun-loving Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Troublemakers Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Mature Category:Tomboys Category:Victims of Abuse Category:Mothers Category:Heroes who have voice mannerism Category:Responsible Heroes Category:Helpers Category:Feminists Category:Damsel in distress Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Girlfriends Category:Redeemed heroes Category:Beautiful Heroines Category:Smart Heroes Category:Sisters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Singing Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Humans Category:Heroic Liars Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes